Honest Trailer - Split
Split is the 196th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr',' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2016 psychological horror film Split. ''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on April 18, 2017, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 8 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 3.6 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Split on YouTube' ''"Don't worry, fans of the old, bad Shyamalan, because he'll still be guilty of his trademarks, like vacant staring, wooden acting, and the worst dialogue this side of 'The Happening." ~ Honest Trailers - Split Script From the director who exploded onto the scene, then went out like a hot fart (M. Night Shyamalan), comes what might be M. Night Shyamalan's greatest surprise yet: he's actually kinda good again. I did not see this happening. Elliot Moore (from The Happening): What? No. Split James McAvoy stars as a man with 24 split personalities in the same body, but get ready to see only about eight of them, a few of which kinda blend together. Still, he'll teach a master class in channeling a wide variety of creepy personalities, like creepy child (Hedwig), creepy Tim Gunn (Barry), and creepy Mrs. Doubtfire (Patricia), as they do a wonderful job explaining how so many personalities can co-exist in his mind, but ignore one big question: how does he always have the right clothes nearby when he changes? Does he keep a grandma sweater in every room just in case? Watch McAvoy act circles around the rest of the cast, literal circles, because his dumbass victims just stand around and wait to be eaten, or lock themselves into lockers, or not run away when this happens. (shows Casey watching Claire being dragged away) Okay, and run. (shows Casey looking off in the direction Claire had been dragged) Run... (shows Casey gradually stepping toward where Claire had been) Aaand, go. (shows Casey slowly walking toward Claire, who is being devoured by The Beast) Run away, right now. (shows Casey continuing to watch Claire being eaten) Run, you moron! But don't worry, fans of the old, bad Shyamalan, because he'll still be guilty of his trademarks, like vacant staring (shows Casey and Hedwig staring at each other), wooden acting (Mr. Benoit: I'm proud of you, I think.), and the worst dialogue this side of The Happening. Karen Fletcher: Jai, what health-conscious fast food purveyor did you originally solicit to buy these chicken wings you've so lovingly reheated in a minor suicidal gesture? Yep, there's the M. Night we all know and hate! So prepare for the dawn of a new Shyamala-ssance in a film that doesn't just kick ass as a stand-alone movie; it also works as a- hold on. If you don't want the twist ending of Split ruined, you're gonna wanna clear out for this part. It's okay, I'll give you some time to click away while we watch the wind from The Happening. (shows a breeze blowing through trees from The Happening) Okay? Everyone gone who doesn't want the big twist spoiled? All right, here it goes: it's a secret sequel to Unbreakable (shows David Dunn sitting at a diner counter). How cool is that? A movie that's seventeen years old and made by a different studio, which most people in the audience likely forgot about. There's no way you saw that coming. Now I can't help wondering, is it all connected? Who else could show up in the Shyamala-verse? Could we get a whole The Shyamala-vengers with a kid who sees dead people (Cole Sear from The Sixth Sense), Aang (from The Last Airbender), and Cypher Raige (from After Earth)?! Uhh, never mind; that would be terrible. You're not out of the doghouse yet, Night Man. Starring The Ol' M. Night Cameo (M. Night Shyamalan as Jai), Personalities 9-23 (shows TV static with the text "Footage Not Found"), Mr. Plinkett's Basement (shows Kevin Crumb's basement), Beast Mode Activated (shows Kevin becoming The Beast), and What It's Like to Be a Girl on the Internet. Kevin Crumb: (as Dennis) You take off your skirt, you take off your shirt...Please take it off...(as Hedwig) Can I kiss you? for Split - 10 Cloverfield Room. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] 10 Cloverfield Room Karen Fletcher: I do have the ability to use Kevin's full name and bring him forward. This guy isn't gonna be much of a challenge to Bruce Willis. He's got the same weakness as Rumpelstiltskin. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other M. Night Shyamalan films including Unbreakable, Glass', 'The Last Airbender, The Happening and After Earth. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other horror films including Happy Death Day, The Conjuring,'' Get Out,''' A Quiet Place,' The Purge, It,'' ''The Blair Witch Project '''''and Halloween (2018). See 'list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Split ''has a 98.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media sites commented on the video's even-handed approach. Screen Rant remarked that Screen Junkies acknowledge "how strange it is to be talking about a Shyamalan film in a positive light again," while also admitting "that the film does still feature some of the writer and director's more irritating tropes." Inverse made similar comments, remarking that Screen Junkies "predictably drags Shyamalan through the mud for all the same tired reasons — the bad dialogue writing, weak acting from supporting cast, etc." However, Inverse also noted that Screen Junkies "also offer some solid, pointed critique about Split. Why does the film boast 23 personas in James McAvoy’s Kevin only to put a handful of them on display? Why is every personality a different caricature?" In the same article, Inverse also appreciated the video's comparison to Mrs Doubtfire and the video's "zinger" that the twist ending was only surprising because everyone forgot about Unbreakable. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Bolton, Christina Kline Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * 'Honest Trailer Skewers the Shocking Twist Ending of 'Split' '- Inverse article * 'Split Honest Trailer: Shyamalan is Actually Kinda Good Again '- Screen Rant article * '‘Split’ Honest Trailer: M. Night Shyamalan Is Actually Kinda Good Again '- Slash Film article * 'M. Night Shyamalan's SPLIT Gets an Honest Trailer '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:M. Night Shyamalan Category:Horror Category:2010s Category:Blumhouse Category:Season 8 Category:Universal Pictures